


A second chance in Afterlife {Levi X Reader} modern/au/ rebirth

by LarxeneSanguin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Alternative Perspective, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Tease, Cunnilingus, Cunt, Doggy Style, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dreams, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Inner Dialogue, Large Cock, Lemon, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Rebirth, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Second Chances, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wish Fulfillment, new life, pussy, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarxeneSanguin/pseuds/LarxeneSanguin
Summary: ~Contains sex scenes, swearing and violence at some points~What would you do if you wake up one day, and your whole life won't be yours anymore?Your body is the same, you know the place you're living in and you recognize your family and friends, but it's all worthless.Memories of a life that once was fill your mind, replacing your former personality with the one to whom those memories once belonged to.That's exactly how Levi Ackerman feels by the beginning of spring, a season of rebirth, of creatures and humans coming together to celebrate the start of a new cycle in life. And go huntting for potential partners.Not so Levi. As he died while fulfilling his duty, trying to fulfill the vow he once made, he was left to die, only to be reborn in a new world with new people. Are his former friends and comrades here as well? Or is he the only one?And who the fuck is this woman that cant tear her eyes from him..... and what's tempting him to do the same?Can this woman crack his shell and climb up the high walls the former Captain has build up around him and make him enjoy his second chance?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	A second chance in Afterlife {Levi X Reader} modern/au/ rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly felt inspired by the latest Attack on Titan Chapter 115 to write this Fanfic.  
> If you´re not up to date with the Manga, this story might have very little spoilers.  
> I did this work to compensate the things that happen in the manga, its more for self-therapy. But I want to share it with you all as well :)
> 
> have fun!

We write the year 2019, March, the beginning of spring. The season of rebirth and new beginnings. How fitting, since this is the time when I died.

My whole life, how it was before, was not different from others. I grew up, went to school, I have a caring mother and my father was a nameless character I never met and my mother never talked about.

My childhood was happy, though. Even with just my mother and me. I had a nice home, enough to eat and my mother did anything that´s possible to make my few wishes become reality.

She was a very religious person. Or I believed so. As long as I can remember, I saw her praying before sleep every night, in silence and every time after it, she came into my room to kiss me goodnight. I never thought that there was a deeper reason behind it. Lots of people do things like this. Even if we never visited a church or any religious festivities.

 

I came very early to my hobby to go pumping in the gym, so as doing several arts of fight, like Karate, Taekwondo and Krav Maga. Its strange, but these kind of stuff was easy for me, despite my body size. I was quite short in comparison to other people my age and I absolutely hate it to get reduced to it. And the damned who did it once, never did it again, I always made sure of that....

I never was a social type of person. I barely talk and when I do, then only when I´m addressed directly or to butt in with my own opinion about a specific topic. Or to throw my hissy fits to those who annoy the shit out of me. What happens quite often. I am short tempered and I dont put much effort in licking asses to get what I want or to make everyone love me. I was kind of introvert and difficult to read, but my friends always knew how to handle me. I had just a few people that I could call “friends”, but these people where the ones I could always count on and who would never let me down.

 

By the time when we finished high school, my friends and I parted our ways. Some went straight into the business world, some other found it their destiny to travel the world and see its miracles. To say goodbye to them was hurting me, but deep down I knew that we cant always be together. Everyone has to make their own experience and make his own choices he will regret the least. I had other plans, though. High school wasnt enough for me. So I continued the learning and studied business management.

I made new friends in the university and became very fond of them by the time, and as the years flew by and I finished my exam with a grade A, I made myself the promise to stay in contact with them.

In fact, I couldnt be happier. Everything in my life went pretty well and I was in the middle of searching for a good payed job as hard reality punched me with its fist to the ground, leaving me bleeding.

I turned 28 a few months ago, in winter, and that time, everything was still okay. But one morning, I woke up and my mind was bombed and overflooded with memories that weren't mine!

I´d groped my hair and tugged it, to wake me up from another terrible nightmare I was already used to, but the flood of memories didnt stop.

I saw lots of people, soldiers, how they lost their life's during a terrible war. Fighting large creatures that ate humans alive. The Titans.

 

I felt my former personality vanishing more and more, being replaced by the one to whom these memories once belonged to. So much blood and death, a world bare of any comfort and technology, a civilization hidden and protected by huge walls and ruled by a king, then by a young queen. A deceptive peace and a golden birdcage for the heart who seeks true freedom. I saw my best friend die, and lived with the guilt that I was the one who let him die, making a vow to him that never should become reality. My only other friend then took over his place as the new leader of their regiment, our regiment, called the Scouting Legion, their emblem, the Wings of Freedom.

I was so overwhelmed by the amount of memories and emotions that broke over me, that a gush of tears run free from my eyes, pain filled my head and heart, feeling everything what the person had felt when all this happened. And I lived through every single moment of his life in seconds.

And the last thing that was showed to me, was a giant explosion, caused by a man I hate from the bottom of my heart. And then.....darkness. And pain. So much pain. Physically, and emotionally. I saw the cracks of my existence, watched it crumbling into pieces as my life was leaving my tired body. With the last strength I could bring up, I opened my eyes, my sight red from blood that ran down my face. I looked into the shocked and terrified face of my only left friend in this world, regret filling my heart, knowing that Im going to leave her behind to continue this war, that´s possibly never going to end.

When I sighed my last breath, I felt nothing but relief. Relief that I was finally free from all burdens and all responsibilities, free from Titans and free from intrigues and free from my vow that bound me to this world.

When the flood of memories stopped, I wasnt myself anymore. My former self was gone, completely absorbed by the new existence I´ve become. That was the moment when I died. In more then one way.

 

With my head spinning and my body sweating, I looked around my bedroom. I recognized everything, I knew how I´ve spend my life here before, yet, I felt like a stranger in this world.

Confusion plagued me as I tried to adjust to the new environment and the situation. Moments before, I was with my arch enemy on a wagon, traveling through the rain and now, Im inside a clean and comfortable bedroom, dressed in strange casual clothes. I walked to the mirror to look at myself. My appearance was the same as before, as if nothing had happened. No blood, no wounds, nothing.

What happened to me? Why am I here in this strange environment while my comrades and commander are waiting for my help? Who should kill the beast titan when I'm not there? And why is everything around me so familiar and at the same time, so foreign?

So many questions and no answers! As I was still repining with myself the door to the room opened. That was the first time since I was six, when I looked into my mothers face. Like a statue, I gasped at her, shocked to see her, how she looked exactly the same like me, exactly like the time when she left me.

She smiled at me, holding a bunch of folded clothes in her arms as her eyes met mine. One look into each others eyes, and my mother burst out in tears immediately, dropping the clothes as she collapsed on her knees, sobbing loudly.

Over and over again she repeated “Im so sorry”. First, I didnt understand what she meant and all I could do was to watch her crying. But then I began to realize something. All the years when I saw her praying in her room, every night when she came to kiss me goodnight, it wasnt praying for the sake of my soul or hers....she was praying that this fate wasnt meant for me, because she knew what will happen, since she discovered it by herself. Now this all makes sense!

The whole situation was too much for me.

I looked at my hands, the hands that killed so many Titans and humans alike, and that actually now should hold my mother, but they couldnt. They wont react. I wont react.

 

From this moment, my “life” was turned upside down. This moment of awakening was now 4 months in the past. I had moved out of my mothers apartment to find my own way. She helped me as best as she could, to find a place to live on my own, to find a job and to give me all information I would need, in exchange for the story of my former life. By the walls....how proud she was of me. I couldnt believe it. She held my hand all the time when I told her my story, and her happy smile wont disappear. She was so proud of me and what I achieved. She didnt even regret that she gave her life so I could live. The only thing that made her sad was when I told about her brother, what he did and what he´s become.

But this moment of closeness wasnt forever. I have to go, to get comfortable with this world and my new life, my second chance. But still, all here is familiar and foreign at the same time.I have a good education, thanks to my former self, but I dont know what to do with it. There are so many jobs advertised, but nothing I will really get comfortable with. I hop from job to job, so Im able to pay my tiny flat and food. Not much, but I dont need fancy stuff in my life. I never have.

I was a soldier. A fighter. I take life's and protect those who cant do it by themselves. How should I fit in this society?

I an in this strange world for 4 months now, and I go out for long walks every day. But despite my mother, I found no other person here I knew from my former life, which made me believe that maybe not everyone was granted this chance. And this led me to the question: Why me? There were so many other worthy people who deserved this fortune. Without thinking too much, I could name 5 people instantly. So why me?

With my hands hidden in my jeans, I stroll down the sidewalk on the main street, my face to my feet and counting the pairs that cross my path before I was forced to stop. I bumped into a big person and I stumbled a few steps back, grunting loud from annoyance.

“For fucks sake! Cant you pay attention where you walk you idiot?!” I bargained at the unknown man, only to hear a amused chuckle.

“I see you havent changed at all.” As soon as I heard this voice, I gasped, slowly looking up into the mans face until I meet his gaze. And I freeze in shock. Before me is the man standing, I never believed to see ever again, the origin of my misery, and the reason for my vow I once made and that didnt lost in importance all the time.

“E-Erwin?!” I asked, still not believing that it´s really him. And he chuckled again.

“Hm. Yes. Indeed. Hello, Levi. Long time no see.”

 

Yes. Thats my name. From all of my former life and my personality, this is all what remained. My name.

 

_Levi Ackerman_

 


End file.
